User blog:BJFRacing14/Worst FTVS Users -RELOADED-
Copied from the original FictionalTVStations Fandom: Eastest566 I'm sorry man. You may be the originator of this Fandom, which I don't ever doubt, but you took things too far on the FTVS Discord. I'm not impressed with the low level of respect you gave to RainbowDash72. And for this, you've caused a few of us to abandon ship and set sail elsewhere. Now we have to shut down this ole shop, head out of town, and go build a new one elsewhere and you're not welcome to be a part of it. That also means you won't be owning any networks that you have on this Fandom anymore after this spat with Shelbie. If you see this and get pissed off to the point where you remove me out of adminship from this Fandom, try me. It won't stop me from adminship of my Fandom pages because you aren't welcome there, either. Everyone here welcomed you back to our FTVS family with open arms after months of absense. Now, we leave you just as fast as you came back, faster than you can say OOTY POOTY PANTS five times. You can take back this FictionalTVStations Fandom that NEVER WAS! Good luck finding new fans here because there won't be much! Kaylor Blakely You blew it. You were not what we thought you were and we almost let you off the hook. You are a major sockpuppeter, a major vandal, and while you didn't mistreat us in the same vein as several others, still, you made life hell for FTVS. You obviously had a sour pass with us the first few times in your sockpuppeting episodes. I hope you finally got the hint after Donaldo blocked your Kaylorplus account. You're the poster child of others on this list on why you don't bring up sour passes from one place to another, claim other stations as if you own them, which you don't now, and think you're the Jesus Christ of Fandom. Oh, sorry omnipitant one! We so sorry! We so ungrateful! Yeah, frack all that for all it's worth! In fact, a lot of your stations under your KIVO group are gone. Get mad at me, cuss me out, do whatever, but just get this: this was your fault. You put this on yourself and got us caught up in your meddling bullshit. WHSTChannel14 There were other ways you could have handled your sour pass with Greeny Phantom. You just chose to go the coward's route and ended up passing sour grapes to us on FTVS. It's one example of why you don't bring sour passes you have with one Fandom to another. If you got a problem with someone on one Fandom, you deal accordingly with that person on that Fandom. You don't bring sour grapes to our Fandom. TheworldofBingbang32 If you can't treat us fairly, you can't be a part of our Fandom. Simple as that. I gave you plenty of chances to clean up and get straight. I told you what would happen if you messed up again. That's why I canned you. As the ban log states, if you're gonna act like an asshole, stay off our Fandom. Don't bring your sour passes to us because we are in no mood for any. Anonymous Vandals The First Sign of Stepping Up the Game. As of 2016, we do not allow anonymous users to access our Fandom without having an account set up as anonymous usage is off limits. Kogitsuneranbulzayoi You may have misunderstood me but you are one example of why you don't spam the FTVS Image Gallery with a slew of Anime porn. I gave you another chance. You blew it. We caught you sockpuppeting. Then you cry out to me begging to be let back on. You didn't get the message that it was a no-go for me to let you back on based on your history. If an Admin says No, it means No. Problem with that? Go to another Fandom and stay off ours! Lukesams You were once a highly respected user, the next instance, you are a guilty sockpuppeter. You just had to pull a Bingbang32 move on us putting the wool over our eyes. We're not that easy to fool. We knew what you were doing when we saw your sockpuppet account go up. I'm just not so sure why all the sudden you had a sour pass with us. Things like this are pretty solid grounds for dismissal. I mean, you could have handled this the easy way by simply admitting your faults and we would have moved on like it never happened. Too bad it wasn't such the case in this instance. TV Link FIC You are the one example of why you never talk down on a girl on Fandom. You think you're so tough, you're top shit, but unfortunately you're king shit of turd mountain that got crowned big time with a swift kick up the shaft and out of FTVS. Try saying the same things you did to RainbowDash72 (or Shelbie96 on FTVS Discord), to another girl in front of you and it's off to the big house. Try saying the same things you said to Shelbie in the big house, and they will pummel you...hard. Nanis149 You are the one example of why you do not spread racism on Fandom. I don't care if that comment was meant to be a joke to you, 'cause guess what? We weren't laughing. I mean, seriously! You just had to call Kmart a "ghetto Walmart"? A "ghetto Walmart"? Dude, Walmart's totally different and Kmart is dying shutting stores down right and left laying off almost its entire workforce. A sour pass with Kmart doesn't give you free passage to use Kmart as a tool of spreading racist garbage on the Fandom network. We do take racism pretty seriously on FTVS, but we're not here to pass judgement either on any organization, past, present or future, nor the people that run them MXSaniel You try to put yourself higher above us and you abused your Adminship treating others as if they're beneath you. You used your emo tricks to trap us. It didn't work. So don't even bother. I couldn't have cared less how upset you were at Andy for banning Robloxguy, which I'll get to next. Object all you want to till the sun comes up, but it was Andy's decision, not yours. I don't get why you all the sudden have a sour pass with us on FTVS and Discord. You put yourself in this position of power where everyone else isn't. We are a collective Fandom community, not one filled with power hungry smartasses. Whatever objections you have about me and our Fandom, keep your stupid objections about us to yourself. Robloxguy You are the one example of why you don't mess with stations you did not originally create. You can't just run rough shod thinking nothing's gonna be amiss. Just because someone else created a station on FTVS doesn't give you free passage to screw it up for everybody. You could have just asked the person to modify it. But you didn't So, you get what you've sewn. CaptainHog2K Just because Cbcarter and myself are big dudes with wide gurths doesn't give you free passage to fat shaming. You are no Nicole Arbor clone. And just because you're offended about this one craptastic rally in Charlottesville, Virginia doesn't give you free passage to shaming other people of different races, cultures, and beliefs. One bad post like fat shaming led to a less likelyhood of getting hired and a more likelyhood of ridicule and shaming of a different sort. If your future employer sees what you've posted, they will not hire you, not because for who you are, but because of what you've done to derail your chances of getting hired. I'm glad MatthewBerfield already booted your racist ass off FTVS and FTVS Discord for your offensive comments in the Fictional News chat channel trying to shame the Black Lives Matter movement and those involved and you went the coward's road with what you said about the riots in Charlottesville, Virginia. Shit like this isn't necessarily going to endear you to a lot of other Fandoms. You just blew everyone on this list out of the ballpark with your charades. I'm not putting up with crap like this. And you went full TV Link FIC by rudefully spewing sexist comments towards Shelbie96, our resident RDN girl on FTVS. Try saying that same sexist shit to another girl in front of you and you'll end up in the big house. Bruh! C'mon! Grow a pair and man up! Pierce Scott You are the one example of why non-DMA stations cannot compete with DMA stations. A Ponca City TV station can't exist as a separate market because that'd cause chaos in Oklahoma City ratings. We only have 210 markets and 68 very-high-frequency and ultra-high-frenquency channels in each one. Obviously too hard headed to figure that out, you vandalize a few stations, sockpuppet and then pose like a tough guy threatening to ban Andy39. Bruh! Uh uh! The next person that threatens to ban him or anyone else for no good reason besides having a sour pass with our Fandom has to deal with me first! However, if I'm away from FTVS for any length of time and you try pulling that trick on someone, you have to deal with Andy! We're not so easy to fool. Category:Blog posts